Coincidence
by The Shining Hikari
Summary: While doing some shoppings ,Amu finds someone whom she've always cared about. Ikuto!. What about him?and what's going to happen when she hosts him? Please R&R, My first Amuto fiction. Rated T just is case
1. Hosting him?

**Hellooo Guys ;) That's the first fiction that's I'm going to publish here , So please take care of me and cheer me to write other stories x'D **

**I hope you'll like it despite of my low level in english x'D **

**Btw, I changed some facts from the anime though I think you won't notice it if you haven't finished the whole series x'D Like me LoL **

**Well, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its Character ****^_^ (Though I want I do -_-) **

**Let's Begin** ^_^ **Please R&R ^_^**

* * *

Today ,There's no school ,It's the week-end.

Amu was shopping with her three guardians angel when she suddenly heard a usual voice begging for something .

"Girls , Have You heard that?" She asked her shugo charas

"Hm" The girls nodded

"I even Sense a presence" Miki confirmed

Amu followed the echo of the voice through an alley and suddely found ..

"IKUTO?!" The four girls were shocked

Ikuto was leaning against a wall, seeming in pain and breathing heavily , while yoru was begging him to say something , He was worried!

"Yoru! What happend?!" Amu panicked as she ran to see the teenage state!

"I-I-It's Ikuto, He suddenly collapsed here" Yoru cried.

Amu Put a hand on Ikuto's cheek only to gasp from the high fever he had!

"OH MY GOD! He's burning! , We have to do something!" Amu Exclaimed! He shugo charas were worried!

"I'll take him to my house!"The brave girl stated " We won't leave him like that!"

Ikuto didn't feel or hear anything , He was almost fainted now,

"Yoru! Please can you make a 'Chara Transformation' And bring him to my house?" She asked ,concern in her voice!

"Hai!" Yoru's eyes brightened when Amu offered her help by herself !

"Watashi no kokoro"

"Ikuto no kokoro"

"UNLOCK" (x2)

Amu's Amulet Heart helped the feeble Black Lynx to reach her house , once arrived to the balcony , Ikuto collapsed inside her room ,burning and exhausted, which earned a worried Amu and guardians !

Amu placed him on her bed, covered him well and dashed down stairs leaving them alone . She checked her parents' presence, No one was there, They were at the amusement park with Ami since Amu wasn't intersted in such things.

"They haven't arrived yet.." Amu sighed in relieve

Then filled a bowl with fresh water and soaked a cloth in it . she looked at the stove , "maybe I should cook something for him?" Amu thought , !"But, Not now!" She shook her head "The fever should go down first! "

Amu ran up to her house, and she heard Yoru crying :"Ikuto..Pleaaaaase~!" she opened the door and non-purposely crashed her three shugo charas who were seeking for her help

"Ikuto!" Amu gasped as she saw the poor guy panting hardly shaking his head franticanlly as if a nightmare was haunting him, The girl ran to the suffering boy and placed immediatly the wet cloth on his forehead , hoping that would calm him down .

A calmed expression drawn on his face but his surely was still in pain , and perhaps in fear from nightmares,

"Ikuto .. Calm pleaaaaaase~" Yoru cried.

Amu only watched him carefully ,cursing the horrible movie he might be living in his feeling very pained to see him suffering this way, that made her confused and worried too ..

"Amu...~" Her guardians charas knew how much worried she was, That might be hard on her too..

* * *

**Tada! My first chapter is uploaded and I'm super happy ^_^ ; It's kinda short I know hehe ^^" But I wish I'd post the second as soon as possible :P **

**Hope you like it guys ^_^ **

**Please .. R&R ;) **


	2. Cooked something?

**Hey Guys Thaaanks For you reviews ^_^ I'm happy ^^ *Rejoice*+ Thanks for all who've made me in favorite ^_^ **

**Burakkurozu-Black Rose : Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasuuuu ^^**

**ashley**** : I don't why I'm starting to get a "Fan" Of these cute point of exclamation x'D+++ About the details, I'll try to give more but in the stories you adviced me to read, the whole story looks like it's completely changed I mean ,Either they're grown up or the relationship is different from the original one ! But here it's just like a new episode, they're the same Amu and Ikuto u used to see in anime :P :) + Thankso for your review ^_^**

**ghostreader13 : Thankso + Here comes my 2nd chapteeeeeeeeeer ^_^**

**Ikuto: Man! This head-aching fever again! **

**Vermouth: What? where did you come from? It's not your turn! get out! **

**Ikuto: I won't ! **

**Vermouth: (You're the head-aching one here.) C'mon Ikuto.. Don't get stubborn ^_^ **

**Ikuto: ... Btw where's Amu? **

**Vermouth: Poor girl .. You worried her so much .. **

**Amu (Out of the blue): Wh-what? Noway he'd worry me (arms crossed to her chest in embarassment) **

**Vermouth: Ok ok .. I don't own you anyway -_-**

**Amu: Hehe ^^" That a good thing .. She'll never own us *wink***

* * *

_Recape_:

_Amu only watched him carefully ,cursing the horrible movie he might be living in his dreams and feeling very pained to see him suffering this way, that made her confused and worried too .._

_"Amu-chan...~" Her guardians charas knew how much worried she was, That might be hard on her too.._

**-Chapter 2-**

Amu,the girl whom Ikuto cared so much , saved many times and teased endlessly is looking at this painful facade of him feeling totally useless .. She was sometimes very caring

"Ikuto..." She whispered and quickly changed the wet but hot cloth from his forehead to a fresh one.. But it didn't help him to ease the pain even a bit . "Tsk.." She cursed

However ,when she leaned to check his temperature once more she heard him murmuring something, Her ear paused over his mouth to listen carefully but she was only sorrowed to hear more of "No" and "stop" pleadings! , it frightened her even more! It's not like Ikuto to beg for something even if he was in absolute need to it . Well,there is no the time to worry over such things.. The only thing that mattered to her now was this horrible fever.

"Girls! What should I do?" Amu pleaded

Shugo charas were nervous too, Especially Yoru who was flying around Ikuto's head at tears. But the cute Su spoke :

"A good vegetables soup will help him to fight this" She said with a rather assurant tone "Nee.. Amu-chan?"

"V-vegetables?!" Amu exclamed "Oi ,Su? Are you serious?!"

"Yup" Su smiled , Eyes already shining with excitement for cooking

"Hm hm" The two Amu's guardians agreed "They're even nutritious" Miki continued

"Well,then ..Can you make it for me Su?.., I just can't leave him now" Amu asked somehow politely

"OF COURSE" The sweet angel replied and dashed down to the kitchen.

After half an hour of chaging the cloth on Ikuto's forehead and hearing Yoru's pleadings, Amu suddenly heard a cracking , It seemed it was from the ground floor .

"What was that?" She exclaimed

"Don't tell me.." Miki suspected something

the pinky hair girl ran down stairs when she found the catastrophe. The vegetables soup was all spread on the floor! Su has accidently reversed the bowl of soup.

"O-oups..!" Su winced.

Amu panicked at the first sight but soon regained her calm.

"Su!" she ordered

"Hai-desu!" Su understood that the order was 'Honey remake' to repaire this damage!

"Atashi no kokoro" "Unlock" (After the chara nari)

"Honey Remake" ..

Ok.. It's alright now. The soup is ready and the rest is 'Ikuto' ^_^

Amu went to her room where the poor cat-like human was squirming and his shugo chara was crying around him ,she opened the door with a bowl of soup and a spoon in her hands.

"Yoru.. He'll be alright calm down please.." Amu's guardians were soothing the poor Ikuto's chara

"But.. But.." he sniffed.

"But...?" Amu thought ,She suspected something. Well, She put the bowl in her desk and slowly approached the nightmarish boy and tried to wake him.

"Ikuto.." She whispered in his ears ,But that only earned another squirm from the already suffering boy

"Ikuto..!" She slightly shook his shoulder. "Please Wake up"

The tired teen-ager slowly opened his eyes, the blue dark hitomi appeard

"Amu..." He whispered through his panting breaths .

"IKUTO!" shugo charas cried at the same time while Yoru was at tears as he rested on Ikuto's nose

The patient's face was pale, yet flashing so hard. his breath was really heavy

"Ikuto.." Amu whispered in pity "Are you alright?" Concern in her voice.

The teenage only nodded, Unable to say a word.

* * *

**HEEELAAA ^_^ , Second chapter ..UPDATED ^^ YAY ^^ **

**HA! it's short ,heh? hihi ,I really like it this way x'D **

**Ikuto: Gah! more of fevers? tsk, you sadist!**

**Vermouth: Whaaat? I..? sadist? Shut up and go to sleep or else you'll have more of this fever for the whole story!**

**Amu: Hmmm..I better ran away now. *Grin***

**Vermouth: You too don't believe me.. tsk (pouting)**

**Amu: C'mon don't pout, hehe ^^ please R&R or else the author will get mad**

**Vermouth: Haha! catcha :P .. Yup yup Read and Review please ^^**

**Janee~~**


	3. What happened to him?

**Hi guys! Well,My absence has a long story with this fiction's chapters .. I'm sorry. **

**Ikuto: You're so sly**

**Vermouth: Eh? what do you mean? ****_(Forgot that he shouldn't be here)_**

**Ikuto: Why don't you just tell them the truth of this lateness =_=**

**Vermouth: I-I did! I said it's a long story ;) That's enough :D**

**Ikuto: Um, She means she didn't know how to continue her fiction although it's all written on her notebook, In short: She didn't like the continuation and took a long time to write another one :)**

**Vermouth: Whoaaaaah! WTH are you bubbling about! Get out It's not your turn anyhow! ****_(Realized that he shouldn't be here)_**

**Ikuto: Won't you admit?**

**Vermouth: Fine! It's the truth,but please review ;)**

* * *

**xXx Chapter 3 xXx**

****_Recape:_

_The patient's face was pale, yet flashing so hard. His breath was really heavy. He was so weak, not even able to raise his voice._

_"Ikuto.." Amu whispered in pity "Are you alright?" Concern in her voice._

_The teenage only nodded, Unable to say a word._

__The pink haired girl changed the cloth on Ikuto's forehead; He winced as a drop of fresh water slid on his burning cheek. Being aware of the high temperature of the flesh, Amu travelled the cloth down to Ikuto's cheek which sent him a comfortable shiver, a faint pleasurable smile drawn on his face as he let out a deep relaxed sigh

"'Feels good, right?" She asked motherly

He merely nodded, His shugo chara 'Yoru' was extremely happy but worried, he just overwhelmed his owner by endless questions only to reassure himself, but the latter didn't answer, he was too tired to pronounce a word, this aching fever prevented him to do any move, so he only nodded. Amu took the vegetable soup's bowl on her lap and stirred the contents, though it was only a orange-brown liquid, the purpose of stirring was to cool the soup down. Well, Ikuto just stared, somehow puzzeled.

"Ikuto..You have to eat something you know,otherwise you'll weaken by each passing day!" Amu startled him by those caring yet strange words! 'Is she serious?' he raised his eyebrows, he wanted to say something and tease her so badly, but tsk, he couldn't x)

Well, Amu filled a spoon, blew the food and "Say Ah!" She approached the metal fabric slowly to his mouth, Ikuto gulped but parted his dried lips, He exactly felt like a little doll that's controlled by a 'Fortunately' kind girl. Finally, the food landed on his mouth and he swallowed it, it was good.

"Oishii" he weakly whispered.

Amu smiled "Then, you'll finish all the bowl,right?" she required with a small grin.

the poor teen-ager rolled his eyes,Alright, he had no other nodded

Another spoon landed and he ate it, suddenly, his dark-blue eyes blurred and he instantly squeezed them shut.

"A-Are you alright?" Amu interrupted in worry.

He nodded, murmured 'Thank you', moved to his side and covered his head with the blanket. Amu raised her brows in surprise. "What's wrong?" she thought.

Shugo charas are wondering too O.o?

"Ikuto, if you had enough, it's really alright" she reassured, put the bowl on the nightstand and waited for him to say something but no answer came, he might be already asleep.

Amu sighed and looked at Yoru severely!

"Yoru! Either you tell me what's happening or I'll force it out of you!" she glared.

Wow, it startled him, even her Shugo charas where surprised, rather scared. Yoru gulped and rolled his eyes to prove that the fact of answering really bothered him

"E-etto…" he muttered, trying his best to avoid the talk.

"Yoru!" she almost shouted.

"AMU-CHAN YOU'RE CRUEL'nya!" Yoru really lost himself as he pronounced these words. His heart burnt with angst and pain."Please'nya, I..It's just not the time to say it'nya" he whined the last sentence; tears began to form in the corner of his dark eyes. In fact, it really hurt him to remember what happened to his owner, it's right that Ikuto suddenly collapsed and was immediately attacked by fever, but why? That's what Amu should wait till Ikuto may say it to her, just if he wanted to.

Ran,Miki,Su flew beside the blue-haired chara to sooth him.

"It's alright" Ran said as she rubbed his back.

"Don't worry you can keep it for yourself, I promise" Miki added

"Please don't force yourself desu" the cute Su confirmed.

As for Amu, she was totally taken aback by his reaction; she didn't expect a dramatic scene at all! For a moment the girl regretted her order and approached the little guardian angel, "I-I'm sorry" she brushed his appearing tears away with the nail of her index finger "I'm sorry" she said again.

"Um" Yoru nodded.

_*Ring ring ring* the doorbell _suddenly_ rang._

"Oh! They're back!" Amu gasped, covered the teen-ager with the blanket, shoved the soup's bowl under the bed and dashed downstairs to meet her parents.

They already opened the door with their own keys.

"We're home!" The sweet Ami clapped her hands in enthusiasm and joy.

Midori smiled motherly at her daughter while taking off her shoes.

"Welcome back mom, Ami" Amu welcomed as she walked downstairs

"Hello sweetie" Midori greeted

"Onee-chan! We really got fun!" Ami ran to her big sis and hugged her, Amu hugged her back.

"I'm glad" the onee-chan said in her cool personality.

Midori smiled: "Ami, Go and start the bath now, I'll come to help you, Okay sweetie?"

"Haaaaaaai" Ami let go of her sis, ran to the bathroom and let the water run into the bathtub.

"By the way, where's papa?" Amu asked her mom in a curious tone.

"We met Papa's friend in the park and he invited him for dinner." She answered.

"_Mama, Ami I'll be back soon_" Midori remembered her husband's romantic (_rather comic_) goodbyes while waving his hands.

"Papa…" Midori whispered in the same romantic (_Still comic_) tone.

Amu rolled her eyes, "They will never change" She surly thought

At this moment, Midori smelled something 'Sniff, sniff' "Amu, Did you cook something today?" She asked in a motherly yet suspicious tone.

Amu's sweat dropped, her face went pale, what should she say! Should she tell her mom about Ikuto and submit the consequences of hosting a stranger? Or should she just lie to her or imagine another excuse to avoid the talk without obliging herself to lie? But Mama will surely discover the truth soon or later, because in this feverish state, Ikuto wouldn't be able to quit her room for at least 3 days, Otherwise he'll just collapse somewhere in those cold and unsafe streets and maybe starve for weeks and finally–- , She doesn't want to think about that! B-but, how will she keep lying at her mom and taking care of him in the same time? "Oh! What should I do?" Amu thought in worry.

Midori –just as each mom– noticed that her daughter is starting to panic but she just stayed silent, waiting for a prompt answer.

**Just as short as usual, I'm sorry, but I won't be late for the next chapter, and PLEASE I need your reviews L. **

**Ikuto: Btw… Her mother knows me. **

**Vermouth: Um, I think so.**

**Amu: None of your business! You two!**

**Ikuto: It concerns me, you know.. **

**Amu: Yea, but I need to get out of this by my own! **

**Vermouth: You're so caring, Amu-chan ;) **

**Ikuto: Of course, because it's me whom she's worry about. **

**Amu: Uruse, BAKA! And you *turning to public and forcing a smile* ! Please .. REVIEW! **


	4. Just take care of Ikuto

**Well, I had exams.. I passed with great grades.. and I'm back. Congratulation for all those who had exams 3 **

**Sorry for late. **

_Recape: _

_At this moment, Midori smelled something 'Sniff, sniff' "Amu, Did you cook something today?" She asked in a motherly yet suspicious tone. _

_Amu's sweat dropped, her face went pale, What should she say! Should she tell her mom about Ikuto and submit the consequences of hosting a stranger? Or should she just lie to her or imagine another excuse to avoid the talk without obliging herself to lie? But Mama will surely discover the truth soon or later, because in this feverish state, Ikuto wouldn't be able to quit her room for at least 3 days, Otherwise he'll just collapse somewhere in those cold and unsafe streets and maybe starve for weeks and finally–- , She doesn't want to think about that! B-but, how will she keep lying at her mom and taking care of him in the same time? "What should I do?" Amu thought in worry._

_Midori –just as each mom– noticed that her daughter is starting to panic but she just stayed silent, waiting for a prompt answer._

**xXx Chapter 4 xXx**

**Just take care of Ikuto _**

"I.. It's…." Amu muttered

"It's..?" Midori said calmly, wanting her daughter to be franc with her, at least, she wanted to be trusted once by Amu.

"Etto.. you remember my friend.. someone.. I.. hosted here.. once ago..? nee?" Amu seemed quite panicked "_Crap! What have I said _ It's not like me at all! Amuuu!"_ her inner self was blaming her.

"Ah you mean Tadase-kun, the blonde boy? The one you invited.. right?" Midori was so innocent

"No.. I said 'host' " the strawberry girl wanted to be as cool and spicy as possible x'D

"I know who is it now!" Midori said, clapping her right fist on her left palm in remembering tone. "It's Ikuto-kun! the one with weird blue hair! Right?"

Amu nearly gasped but was relieved inside "Y-yes! It's him.."

-"What about him?"

-*Sigh* "He's here.." she slightly lowered her head

-"Ah! Good, so you didn't spend your day alone" She smiled. "You invited him?"

-"Eh?" Amu looked at her mom surprised from her reaction. "I-it's not like that.." she sighed "He's so sick!" The girl's eyes widened sadly.

-"Oh.." Midori blinked "He's in your room now?"

-"Yes.." Amu sadly nodded.

-"It's alright!" Mom patted her shoulder and smiled, she felt happy . "we'll take care of him!"

Amu's eyes brightened of happiness and nodded while smiling at her mom.

-"Well, let's go upstairs, maybe we can do something for him"

-Amu nodded: "Ok.."

They walked upstairs to Amu's room, Midori opened the door and crashed Amu's 3 shugo chara once again x'D

Ikuto wasn't there! Nor was Yoru!

Amu went pale: "Girls! Where is Ikutoo?"

Etto.. the little surprised girl forgot that her mom was inside the room.

"Amu-Chan? Are you talking to someone..?" Mom raised her brows in wonder.

"Oups.." both Amu and Shugo charas' sweat dropped. The girl rolled her eyes.

"But Mom! I don't find him!" she unconsciously changed the topic.

Just when Ran was going to tell her a faint moan was heard from the bathroom.

Amu gasped and ran to the source of voice, Mom & Shugo charas followed where she found a blue-haired boy lying on his back supporting himself by the bathtub. The faucet was opened and water streamed in a hard flow (Is there a proper expression to describe a 'hard' streaming water?) his legs were spread and his face was all wet along with his ruffled hair, shirt ripped and a new deep scar drawn in his torso. From the way he breathed he seemed to have a lack of respiration.

"IKUTO!" Amu and her Shugo charas shouted at the same time.

Midori gasped and all of them ran beside the teenager cat-like human. Amu closed the faucet and took his hand, rubbed it slowly in a caring pace, it was hot like a glowing ember, that's probably why he wet himself that much.

As for Yoru he was crying around him and worryingly pleading Amu to make him feel better.

"He'll be alright" the little girl whispered to Yoru so Mom won't suspect anything.

Midori touched Ikuto's cheek to check his temperature, gasped at how high it was!

Midori: "Oh my god! what is this!?"

Amu: "I don't know how it could happen but we can't leave him this way."

The feverish teenager slightly opened his eyes, saw a blurred Amu and someone else he couldn't recognize "I'm sorry..." he whispered. It seems that the coldness of the flowing water made him lose consciousness and he just regained it.

"Ikuto!" Amu squeezed his hand in surprise "Shhh, It's alright" she soothed.

"I'm sorry" he whispered again.

The caring mom's eyes softened at the pitiful state of that person, she took a dry towel and wrapped him inside. He was still breathing heavily but was 'Totally' helpless. He never was as helpless as that, and that's what worried our sweet Amu.

"Ikuto-kun, can you walk?"

The reply was a faint nod.

Just when Midori was about to help him to stand, heavy footsteps were heard from outside the room.

"Mamaaa, where are you?"

"AMI!" Mom and her daughter gasped at the same time.

"Amu-Chan, I'm sorry baby, Can you carry on without my help? I'll bath Ami and be back to check you, I promise!"

"Ok Mom!" She nodded in confidence. _ 'Please come back quickly_!'

Midori left. Amu&Ikuto only in one room, one embarrassed caring girl and one feverish helpless teenager, what should she do? Yosh, she always felt that she owed him so that would be the change to

"Ikuto, help me to walk" she calmly said.

The teenager slowly tried to lighten his weight, helped her to walk, she supported Ikuto with her arm around his waist and walked. When they reached the bed she made him sit on the floor so he won't wet the cover.

"I'm sorry" He whispered for the third time.

"It's alright, please don't say that again!" Amu rubbed his hair with the towel, that person was still burning! Well she just dried him completely.

It's about two complete hours that he has been here, still suffering from headaches and dizziness, temperature still incredible and heart feels painful.

**Ok guys I know it's so short, but I gotta go**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Bye **

**love you all 3 3 **


End file.
